Creature Feature tittle subject to change
by Qserenity2000
Summary: A birthday and some unexpected changes for one Mr. Harry Potter. He's skittish, scared and 'deformed'... Will these new changes work in his favor or against him when one devious dragon finds out? A creature feature inspired by all the ones before it... Ha
1. Rashes & Mood Swings

Chapter One: Nasty Rashes and Mood Swings

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter or anything in relation to the books. Hell I'm not even going to say the plot is mine! Just remember I'm a poor college student who lives of her parents and makes minimum wage at a low class job. I've got nothing you would want so don't sue!

Authors Note:

This is something new for me. Unfortunately, I have not tried to write fan fiction several years, and now that I look back on my other pieces I have no desire to finish them. I also forgot the point of those stories. This story is the first Harry Potter fiction I have ever written. This is not beta patient eventually I'm going to go back over it, but for now I just want my ideas on paper. Also I have been told my writing is confusing but comes together at the end. I love reviews and positive criticism. Flames are funny and I laugh at their creator's ignorance. OH by the way this is SLASH! D/H Remember that cause sparks fly in the first few chapters.

I hope you enjoy this. R&R! 

Green eyes stared back though a pale face with something that could only be classified as fear. A boy no more that sixteen years watched in awe as an equally pale hand traced foreign particles that had formed seemingly overnight over his sharp cheek bones. It had begun as an insatiable itch just a couple days before his birthday, over time it had gotten sore and red, bringing color to his face in a most painful way. No amount of medicine or ointment had cleared it up. When the rash; for that's what Aunt Petunia had called it; blistered, he had been locked in his room. The Dursleys didn't want the neighbors to see him. This, however, didn't stop the rumors about the freakish, orphan delinquent; who according to Dudley and his gang; had gotten Herpes.

The blisters had been disgusting, painful and itchy. They had originally covered a large portion of his cheek bones, and more than once he had popped one while trying to alleviate that ever present itch. They had lasted over the first two weeks of August. He had thought of contacting Hermione; and even Ron in his desperation; but then he remembered they were at headquarters and the wards didn't allow for owl post.

This had been troubling for him. Not only could he not contact anyone if he wanted to, but neither could he call for help if the situation warranted it. It was these thoughts that kept him sane until the third week of august he woke up with small encrusted lines where the blisters used to be. The itch was gone, the soreness was gone, and now in its place were what looked to be small, three inch long, sideways, checkmarks. His complexion mostly cured, the green eyed boy was happy and stopped worrying. He was still locked in his room, but now everything seemed alright. His guard went down way to soon…

The last week in August came, and like every year the emerald eyed youth was in a rush to leave. His trunk was packed with his newly acquired, birthday gifts and all the school supplies Remus and Sirius had sent a few days back. All he had to do was wait until Friday, September first came.

That day came a bit quicker than expected. At no less than 6 o' clock in the morning Uncle Vernon had wrenched open his door and told his to be down stairs in thirty minutes. Even in his sleep befuddled mind the boy could clearly see his uncle's "safety wear." Dressed in lightning blue, elbow high, rubber gloves, a surgeon's mask, and protective goggles; emerald eyes sparkled in barely restrained mirth. Upon arriving down stairs, trunk in hand, he couldn't help notice his aunts matching outfit, as she pushed him out the door. The car was decked out in the same style décor as plastic covered everything and anything with in arms reach. Vernon drove him down to the station in half the time it would have normally took. As he was shoved out of the door, he was tossed an apple and told in no uncertain terms how much of a freak he was, and that unless his freaky friends could cure him he was not welcomed back at Privet drive. The car drove off then and he couldn't help but feel a little pain at his family's rejection of him. This was his life though. No love for Harry.

He still had a little over four hours, so he decided to wash up in the public bathroom, best he could. They were fairly nice bathrooms with a white and blue décor. Still dragging his trunk the boy went up to the sink and froze. That's where he was now. The crusty scabs had faded away and in their place were two dark steel blue streaks. They began about an inch under each eye for a little more than three inches, and then streaked down slightly; following the contours of his jaw line. The streaks were soft to the touch and felt like leather. They were not lumps but actually fused into his surrounding pale skin.

What was wrong with him? This; while being much nicer than the pain he'd endured in the weeks prior; was most defiantly not normal! No one could see these… deformities, at least not until he'd spoken to 'mione and probably Pomfrey.

Harry banged his head on the mirror, closing his eyes not wishing to look into his nor at the markings which now occupied it. The bathroom door opened and a rush of males came in, but Harry paid no heed preferring to remain in his positions even at the incontinence of others. He knew his thoughts were selfish and a little vain, but after all he'd been through… all his selfless acts; he deserved to be once every blue moon.

He sighed, not realizing the man who'd come up to the sink next to him, nor that the man in question was giving him worrying looks.

"Hey lad," the older man said, "What seems to be the problem with ya? I haven't seen someone looking so forlorn since I told m' girl that we should see other people." he smiled a bit, and Harry looked at him through the mirror.

"I'm a freak of nature that's what's wrong." Harry replied in a sunken voice, while turing to look at his addresser.

"Now I don' believe that. Look at ya, you're a fine specimen of male. Your birthmarks don' do anything to ya except bring out your eyes!" Harry looked at him with a skeptical gaze. "Don' worry lad. So enough you'll grow to accept yourself an' then you'll be able to see what everyone else sees. Now why don' I buy ya a drink! You mighty pale a hot beverage is just what a feller like you needs."

"No I really can't I have a train to catch in…" Harry looked at his watch," an hour."

"Nonsense, it won't take but a few minutes and then you can be on your way." The man smiled widely and went to steer Harry out of the toilets. His hand came down gently on Harry's scrawny shoulder and pushed ever so slightly. It wasn't much; an innocent touch, warmed with good intentions; but something stirred with in Harry something uncontrollable. Fear peaked to a previously unknown level, and Harry violently jerked away from the man and his touch.

"Don't! He cried.

"I don' mean any harm. If you don' want to go that bad at least allow me to help ya with your trunk."

"Just leave me alone!" He was shaking now, with his arms wrapped around his body and the over sized long-sleeved shirt that adorned it.

"Lad? Are you okay?"

"Back off!" Harry yelled and with out a backward glance ran from the restrooms and into the crowded station beyond. He wasn't watching where he was going and barely registered the fact he was 45 minutes early on the train to Hogwarts.

He staggered through the train cars knowing not where he was, but only where he didn't want to be. He passed by his usual compartment, the gaggling early birds making their way to a compartment, the baggage compartment, and finally into the creature hold where stopped. It was loud and smelly, but these things calmed him down enough to make him stop running. Looking around he spotted a corner that wasn't visible from the doors. It was here that he sat; to exhausted to do anything else; and fell asleep.


	2. Banshee Cries & Stiffy Aromas

Chapter Two: Banshee Cries and Stiff-y Aromas

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter or anything in relation to the books. Hell I'm not even going to say the plot is mine! Just remember I'm a poor college student who lives of her parents and makes minimum wage at a low class job. I've got nothing you would want so don't sue!

Authors Note:

A rather short chapter… But it's just for introductions. This may be a little confusing but bare with me. It will make sense, just a little later in the story probability the third or forth chapter. It all depends on how the story flows because while I do have an out line most generally I don't follow it. Things change... oh well. I hope you do like it!

My Lovely Reviewers

Wicket Willow: Thank you for your lovely review. Knowing that people enjoy my scribbles is really nice to know.

K-Cat: LOL Here you go! Hot and fresh out of my brain oven!

sbkar:  You're awesome you know that! I can never catch these mistakes myself! That's why eventually I hope to get a beta reader! Thank you for your positive criticism. It is greatly appreciated I assure you. Oh and about the trunk… well you'll just have to wait in see! I haven't forgotten about it, I just can't decide where I want to take it in the story. If you understood that… LOL

----------------------------------------------------

"You'll do this, and don't forget that. Remember the family name…Don't loose face, and don't embarrass me. You'll regret it if you do!"

A pale hand massaged a headache, willing the annoying nattering of his father away. It had been the same since his inheritance back in June, and had only stopped after he'd stepped foot on the train to Hogwarts.

This year everything was to change. He wasn't going to be allowed to sleep in the dorms, play quidditch, or even have his choice of classes. Every thing he would do this year would be determined by his mate… if of course they were even at Hogwarts.

He had been given specific directions on what was to be done the moment he arrived; meet Snape, find his new room arrangement, and of course begin searching for his mate. Lucious wanted his son to complete his inheritance soon; apparently the Dark Lord had taken an unhealthy interest in him since he'd hit fifteen; to end that nasty out come before it started he needed a mate. His Mother was no better in her want for 'grand -babies'. Hell, she'd already begun decorating the spare rooms in the south wing of the manor! It all came back to his mate…Damn it.

Draco plastered on a sneer thinking about this 'problem' that came with to many of his ancestors having illicit affairs with magical creatures. Thanks to them he would have no control of his life. He was a slave to his mate, and would willingly or not, bid their commands.

He gripped the seat trying to ease his aggravation on the seat cushion. The sound of ripping brought his out of his musings, and he looked down. Long four inch claws protruded from the ends of his hands. They were the blackest of ebony contrasting wildly to his pales skin. Where they were jagged, he was smooth; black to white; opposites in everything… Just like his mate…

Draco's head ripped up. "Mate?" Is that what he thought, but how…? He didn't know anything about his mate. Honestly he didn't know anything about himself. He just knew what he was told; through books or otherwise. So how….

The window seemed to tremble, and his luggage dancing upon the shelf. A high pitched ringing sound abounded into the room, and Draco hit the floor. It was so intense that his vision swam. It took him three tries to get off the floor, he fell once, twice and each time the frequency increased.

Draco stumbled to the door, trying if nothing else to see who was making all the bloody racket. He turned the handle and the noise softened almost an unnoticeable amount. He stepping into the hall and the frequency lowered slightly. With every step he took whether it was into the wall or otherwise the noise quieted. This didn't stop the room from shaking nor from the pounding in his head. He noticed vaguely that people were staring at him. They stopped their conversations and focused on his lithe frame stumbling down the halls, often using the walls as support.

"whatcha doin' Malfoy?"

"Draco are you okay? Do you feel sick?"

"Hey Drake, let me…"

"Draco how 'bout…"

"Having trouble Malfoy?"

"Draco…"

"…Malfoy…"

"Oi!"

"Hey…"

Draco's head swam. The voices seemed to parade around his ears, mixing together, multiplying… making no sense what so ever…. And then they stopped.

His vision cleared and he looked around. People were staring at him from all directions, whispering behind their hands, and sneaking suspicious glances at him. Hardening his resolve, Draco squared his shoulders and faced the crowd.

"What are you staring at? Have to gawk at your superiors? Well, piss off; I haven't the time to deal with the lower class!" He sneered, pinning his gaze mainly on the younger years as they scrambled away. Once the hall had emptied Draco dropped his posture, and raked a hand through his loose hair only vaguely aware that his claws had retracted.

That sound, that almost unbearable sound; it seemed no one else had been affected by it, and yet he had practically been crawling down the hall in order to get a reprieve. It was gone now just as suddenly as it had come, and so Draco began a short trek to his compartment. However, two steps in the direction from whence he'd come led him to stumble backward three; right into a delectable scent which had never been there before.

Citrus and wildflowers surrounded him in their aroma, teasing not only his senses but also his groin. Draco groaned as the over-powering desire hit him in a wave of insatiable heat. His blood felt as if it was boiling with in his veins; pulsing in a way that was almost painful, yet wonderful in its playful vexing.

Sweat pooled down his brow as it would with a fever and once again the ringing began. Its sound was no longer that of a banshee, but held the same longing and sorrow. It called to him, and slowly Draco heeded it; determined to find its source. Perhaps the solution to this plaguing mystery of his anguish would be solved at the end of the hall.

He had expected everything to change… just not so soon.


	3. Nightmares and the Laws of Idiots

Chapter Three: Nightmares and the Laws of Idiots.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter or anything in relation to the books. Hell I'm not even going to say the plot is mine! Just remember I'm a poor college student who lives of her parents and makes minimum wage at a low class job. I've got nothing you would want so don't sue!

Author's Note:

Here is the third chapter! I just got off of work and so I'm really tired! I already have the beginning of chapter four. Hopefully it will be out in the coming week. Don't hold me to that though! LOL I'm going to bed now. Thank you to all my reviewers. I'm sorry that I can't thank you individually right now. Also I'm sorry for the short chapter, but this seemed like a good place to stop. Don't worry everyone; you'll understand what creature they are pretty soon. Please, bare with me as this story is progressing much more slowly than I originally planned. Everything will be explained in the next two chapters… hopefully! LOL I love you all! R&R

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was darkness everywhere; a blackened abyss that threatened to swallow him whole. He was the only being around, and no matter where he walked that never changed.

"Is anyone there?" Harry whispered. In response a swirl of wind picked up around him, hitting his face and gliding down his shoulders and arms. Harry could feel its little kisses as it glided over his skin, and when it touched that same leathery flesh replaced his own. It was then that he realized he was naked.

Harry tried to cover himself as he watched in horror at the steel grey scale take over the top half of his lower arms, and hands. He began to hyperventilate. What was happening? He didn't want this… whatever was happening to him! What…

The kisses abruptly stopped and immediately their presence was replaced by what felt like daggers. One dagger kissed deep patterns into his shoulder blades; going back and forth over mangled flesh; while two more were happy to kiss the tips of his fingers severing the ends in the process. He screamed and it seemed that the world screamed with him in a sound that could drive men mad, and yet all he could do was cry; sanity intact.

As soon as it started it ended, and Harry found himself stomach down parallel to the ground. From his position he could see his lower arms covered in a pattern of leathery scales with blue grey talons stretching out of where his finger tips used to be. Warmth flowed down his back and shoulders, pooling between his outstretched arms; blood.

Harry tried to push upwards, but he found the task more trying than he thought. The pain in his back; not unlike the crutatius curse; impeded his movement, but there was more to it than just the pain. Large leathery wings; that matched his talons in color; fanned out over his back and lower regions and effectively pinned him to the floor. They dripped with his warm blood and timidly flapped a cool breeze on Harry's shaking body. The transformation had weakened him and after so many tries he climbed to his hands and knees; only to fall again into a dead faint.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was dark and oddly quiet. Rats scurried into the backs of their cages, owls hooted, and cats glare at him; their eyes shining in the dim light projecting through the opening door. Draco stepped inside immediately noticing the enticing aroma grow stronger. .It fueled a sense of calm through out the room; sorrowful though it was. As he walked in he barely noticed the animal's passiveness as the smell grew stronger and how some were lulled by it into sleep. He noticed them as much as then noticed him.

The overwhelming sense of calm pervaded into his mind as well, but with being a Malfoy he simply shook it off with virtual ease. He'd come here to find something, not to meditate. Looking around no visible persons occupied the room; that scent however, told otherwise.

A scrapping sound drove him to peek over a large crate and freeze. Blood was everywhere and under it all he could see gentle wings flapping and claws clicking together every so often.

Draco could only stare; here was a newly transformed sub, alone, in the creature compartment… The Creature Compartment! Draco's face twisted in anger. How dare they do that to his kind! Someone's head would role for this disrespect! He snarled startling some of the owls out of their peaceful slumbers. His appearance changed with the anger; his finger nails and incisors lengthened to sharp points, his skin turned to black scales, and ebony slashes appeared below his eyes and traced his jaw line. To anyone on the outside he was a frightening beast hunched over with narrowed eyes, just waiting to kill.

Draco tried to calm himself down and think more about the problem at hand. In his current state the sub could not stay here. If the ministry found out they would kill him in accordance to the breeding laws their kind.

"As a protection to the wizarding world no Nyalger would be allowed to reproduce while living out of captivity." That was only one of the laws placed down against them, but it was the worst. To enforce this law they had gone to many lengths, but the most recent was to capture any Nyalgi they could and kill off all subs leaving only a minimal amount to actually keep the species alive. It was sick. Thankfully, Draco was only a half-breed allowing him to blend into society, much like the rest of his family.

Making up his mind Draco stalked towards the sub. He could feel the effect of the pheromones wafting from the sub, and successfully repressed the urge to dominate which lay right below the surface of his control. Standing over the sleeping male Draco brushed his clawed hand through unruly hair, and tilted the face of a potential mate.

The face was that of someone familiar. Rage boiled just behind a cold mask at that face that brought so many unhappy memories. Draco sneered down at Harry Potter a submissive Nyalger.

Draco wanted to leave right then; to let the stupid prat sit and be slaughtered by the ministry of bigotry and misplaced prejudices. Even as the thought crossed his mind, Draco knew he couldn't do that. He wanted Harry dead sure, but not in that way. Plus his Nyalger side would not leave an un-bonded submissive alone in a world of wizards.

With a heavy sigh and the role of his eyes; Draco effortlessly pick Harry up and began leaving the creature compartment. The ringing (which had never ended) immediately changed tunes; from one of sorrow to happy harmony and Harry shifted in Draco's arms. He leaned his head on a broad chest and wriggled around so much that Draco's earlier problem became much more pressing.


	4. Bathroom conversations & control fights

Chapter four: Bathroom Conversations and Fights for Control

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter or anything in relation to the books. Hell I'm not even going to say the plot is mine! Just remember I'm a poor college student who lives of her parents and makes minimum wage at a low class job. I've got nothing you would want so don't sue!

Author's Note:

Another chapter for my lovely reviewers! So far this is probably been my favorite as it includes my version of Blaise Zabini! Hurrah! Oh yeah, just to let you know… I've been slacking in my search for a beta. CoughHaven'tdoneityetcoughcough… Hopefully I'll do it this weekend after I turn in and finish all my school papers that I've been procrastinating on. The story is kicking up a notch now and in the next chapter look forward to seeing a coherent Harry and more information on the Nyalger species; if I can stick to my plan lol. R&R

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise Zabini walked passed the train compartments peeking into each one with or without permission searching for a Mister Draco Malfoy, who had seemed to forgotten that the prefects had a meeting earlier. He was a boy of average height, broad shoulders and short cropped brown hair. He was getting frustrated with Draco's disappearing act; having already searched three quarters of the train he was about to head back to the prefect's compartment. That was of course until he heard a familiar cursing coming from the bathroom.

He opened the door, "Draco… You in here?"

"Fuck off, Blaise! I'm a little busy at the moment!" A snarled reply from behind one of the working stalls. Blaise smirked and instead of leaving walked he in to the men's restroom. The walls were a dirty yellow with dark hard wood floors. On most occurrences no Slytherin would be caught dead in there unless there was an emergency, since such décor could harm their precious eyes. So it was no wonder as to why Blaise was curious to Draco's current hiding spot.

There were four stalls but only two of them could actually be used. One had been permanently locked since Blaise could remember, and the one farthest from the door had a nasty little, privates eating turtle who loved biting the unaware. Blaise being the ever curious locked the main door and then leaned on it. He so wanted to know the reason for Draco's lack of attendance and choice of hiding spots.

"Now what did you get yourself into that has you hiding in the bathroom like a heart-broken second year?"

"I'm not doing anything Zabini and didn't I just tell you to fuck off?"

Blaise ignored him. "You must obviously being doing something important after all the Draco Malfoy I know wouldn't be caught dead in here otherwise."

"Zabini… I'm warning you."

"I know! You're wanking!" Blaise ran over and began peeking through the crack between the stall.

"Blaise!"

"Come on Draco let's get a picture! You haven't gotten it up in over six months! This is a monumental occasion!" Having no success at peeping through the cracks, Blaise went for the more direct approach of standing on the toilet seat in the next stall.

"Whew, that's a relief mate! I thought you'd gone celibate on me," Blaise gave him a cheeky grin and leaned more heavily on the stall. "I was afraid I'd have to deal with a little mini Snape on my hands. You know the whole 'can't get shagged' grouchiness."

Draco just glared up at him while buttoning himself back in, "I want to see how you libido reacts to pug-faced Parkinson draping herself all over you." He walked out of the stall and washed his hands.

Blaise's smirk widened into a grin at Draco's discomfort," So mate… Where were you earlier? Forget about the prefects meeting?"

"What? Damn it, I guess I forgot while I wa…" Draco stopped his train of thought but Blaise whom had known him for far to long picked up on it instantly.

"While you were… what?"

"Nothing, I just had something to do 's all, nothing to concern yourself with. Look I got to go save me a seat at the feast." Draco tried to step around Blaise but was blocked by a resolute Zabini. "Move Blaise," Draco glared at his best mate.

"Not 'til you explain to me what is so bloody important and obviously exciting. I mean if it's got you in such a state of arousal I defiantly want a piece." Blaise smacked Draco against his shoulder good naturally and was about to speak again when his esophagus was effectively crushed.

Draco was in full combat mode having changed so fast Blaise had never saw it. He had Blaise firmly pressed against the door with his toes barely supporting himself. Blaise clawed at Draco's hand trying to free himself, but the scales prevented any damage he could have done, and Draco just lifted him higher. The talons were digging into his skin and the lack of oxygen was making him light-headed. After a minute or so his gripe began to slacken and he garbled inaudible words. Through his animalistic rage Draco began to come back to his senses and saw not a threat but a friend, misinformed though he may be. Dropping Blaise to the floor Draco backed up wrapping his arms around himself and breathing deeply in an effort to calm his other side.

"Blaise I….I'm…I didn't mean to snap like that. It's just…" Draco closed his eyes not willing to see his long time friend wheezing by the door. He was so absorbed in his inner grief he didn't notice that Blaise had come over to him until a hand landed on his shoulder. It was an unspoken acceptance of an apology that would never be spoken. A Malfoy never apologized.

"It was a sub, a submissive right here on the train. I could smell him, Blaise and despite who he actually is I couldn't… this thing inside just wouldn't let me leave him. I…"

Blaise unused to seeing his friend in such a state cuffed him on the side of the head. "Draco relax; so he's a sub. It doesn't mean that you have to bond with him. After all," Blaise stopped to take in a large gulp of air, "There're plenty of other Nyalder subs out there. You could use this one as a consort until you've found one who suits your mental needs."

"Blaise watch what you say, a bathroom is hardly the place to be speaking about my… me." He glared.

"Sorry mate, but what do you say? Even if you don't want the sub as a mate he could definitely be of use to you. That would help keep your self under control and him out of the ministry's watch. There is a gain there if I ever saw one."

Draco smirked at him, "Blaise what would I ever do with out your infinite wisdom?"

"Why that's simple my good friend you'd be lost and most definitely not have your Malfoy reputation." Blaise smirked back at him. "Now what's say you take me to this sub of yours and we try to cover our tracks before they are laid down."

The boys content in their soon to be plans, unlocked the door and made their merry way to Draco's compartment. Unaware that their conversation had just been over-heard by someone just ducking into a compartment two doors down from the men's restroom. If only boys would remember silencing charms.

* * *

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised. I mean isn't this the kind of thing that would happen to 'The-Boy-Who-Always-Has-To-Be-Better- Than-Everyone-Else'." Blaise said as he sat on the floor rumbling though Draco's trunk looking for a potion to heal his crushed throat. 

Draco made an indistinct noise while absent-mindedly stoking the unruly mane that had appropriated his lap since he sat down. "You realize that if you were to go get your own trunk, you wouldn't have to destroy mine in order to find your blasted potion. Or even better why don't you wait until we get to Hogwarts and then go see the nurse. I'm sure she'd love to patch you up…with out destroying my trunk."

"Oh, don't get your knickers in a twist, I've found it. It's your fault anyway. Blaise stuck his nose in the air looking like a child after just being told off.

"You should know better by now than to aggravate your superiors, Zabini. I know your IQ is better than the Gryffindors," Draco replied. Blaise rolled his eyes at Draco while gulping down the potion with little regard to etiquette.

"We might as well get our school robes on. The train should be stopping in just a few minutes after all." Blaise said all joking aside.

"Yeah I suppose. So you are going to get Snape for me while I take him," Draco pointed over his shoulder, "Down to the dungeons right?" Draco got up not paying attention to Harry as he was roughly disturbed into consciousness by his 'pillows' escape.

"Yeah, it will make it a bit easier to sneak wonder boy in that way; providing that you come in after everyone else has entered the Great Hall." The two Slytherins had just grabbed their robes when a small gasp made them stop and turn around. Wide eyes stared at them in unconcealed horror. The three of them stared at each other not breaking eye contact until Harry bolted for the door.

Everything seemed to happen at once. Draco dove for the sub trying to prevent his escape while Harry fought the dominate male tooth and nail. The train stopped then and Blaise watched in abject horror as Potter managed to open the door just as the other students were filing out into the hall. Talons ripped into cloth and wood, wings beat, and bodies rolled on the floor.

As the door was flung open Blaise sprung into action slamming it shut while trying to avoid the wrestling Nyalgi. He could hear murmuring out side of the compartment, people knocking on the door wondering what all he commotion was about. What seemed like eternity flew by before the noise stopped and a panting Draco sat straddling a frightened Potter.

Draco had fisted the subs unruly hair effectively shoving his face into the floor, while his other hand pressed between his wings. The subs arms were pinned to his sides by a pair of strong legs and he was thoroughly winded by the dominant's weight. They both supported cuts, carpet burns and, bruises, but the fight was over.

Draco turned to a wary Blaise, "Go get Severus and bring him here." Blaise nodded and left the compartment, locking the door upon his exit. Only a few people were left in the hall, but all of them stared at the door in obvious curiosity. A glare sent them on their way, and Blaise followed determined to get Snape as fast as possible.

"So much for being inconspicuous."


	5. Back aches & Heavenly beings

Chapter Five: Aching Backs and Heavenly Beings

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter or anything in relation to the books. Hell I'm not even going to say the plot is mine! Just remember I'm a poor college student who lives of her parents and makes minimum wage at a low class job. I've got nothing you would want so don't sue!

Authors Note:

Well this was rather difficult to write. I've had a lot of papers due lately and that was the reason this is out so late. It's just a transition chapter. The next one will involve going actually into Hogwarts (off the train) and hopefully I can get things speeded up! Welp this isn't my best work by a long shot and I try to address reviews in my next update.SorrySo Short!R&R

* * *

Blaise had been gone at least twenty minutes, and Draco was starting to get a cramp in his back. Harry had not calmed down until he'd veiled his sight, and yet Draco was wary of releasing the sub. He had learned through several books at the manor that skittish animals were often easier to deal with when they were blinded. He was thankful that said information was correct when dealing with Nyalgi subs as well. 

Draco could see blood matting on the dark head, no doubt leaking from cuts his claws had inflicted. He looked at his hand which now covered emerald eyes and saw with dismay the thick liquid slowly drying on his claws and scales. He could barely tell where the sub had been injured otherwise, as neither Blasie nor he had bothered to wash off the blood from the sub's earlier transformation. Draco planned to rectify that once they (Harry and he) were safely concealed in the castles dungeons.

Harry seemed to relax more as the time progressed, and ten more minutes passed before the tow- headed dominate could no longer hold his hunched position. With a silent countdown to zero Draco jump back away from the sub effectively releasing Harry and stretching his tense muscles in the process.

Harry didn't move at first, but after a couple minutes passed slowly opened his eyes. Draco watched from behind as the Nyalger carefully got to his knees and looked around. His wings limited his perception allowing Draco to watch behind as the sub slowly and unsteadily got to his feet. He was shaky and unstable, but managed to perch himself upon a ripped up compartment seat.

Draco had gone unnoticed by the sub. Perhaps it was because he carried the dominate gene and gave of no defining scent like the sub before him, or maybe the sub was still unaccustomed to his knew form and had yet to realize the potential threat before him. It was the age old adage with submissive Nyalgi; out of sight, out of mind. That's why it was so dangerous to leave them alone; if they didn't see it, virtually it didn't exist. This proved to be a rather nasty problem when so many people wanted to kill you, but then that's why Nyalgi have mates.

The submissive only acquired sharp hearing during pregnancy, and then it continued the rest of their lives, but before that they had to rely on their mates for unseen aggressors. It was nature's way of ensuring an ever lasting bond between Nyalger mates.

This was also why Harry remained blissfully unaware of the dominant's approach; too absorbed in staring at the carpet; until two dragon leather boots entered into his personal bubble. Draco could see the sub's muscles tense. Fearing another escape attempt Draco wrapped his arms tightly around a small waist and over the large wings.

An accelerated breath upon his neck and sharp claws digging into his shoulder blades were the sub's only defense, and for that Draco was grateful. He really wasn't into the idea of fighting the sub again, no matter how good he smelled.

* * *

Harry was content despite the hard floor he laid upon and that heavy weight upon his back. Nothing was more peaceful and for the first time since the beginning of the day felt safe, as if nothing else could harm him in the world. The feeling diminished slightly as the heavy weight released him and he blinked up at a disaster scene that used to be a train compartment. As much as he hated to do it Harry struggled to his feet and stumbled over to what once resembled the velvety seat cushion. 

He was conscious that he had wings, given that they flapped lazily around him. He was also conscious that something was different about him besides that, but unfortunately he couldn't figure out what or do anything to change it. All he did know is that he was more of the freak than he'd (or the Dursley's) originally thought.

Perhaps he had been diseased over the summer; caught some horrific cold which he was now getting ready to infect the school with. That he was going to kill everyone with. Harry stared harder into what he believed to be the floor. If he'd had his glasses everything would be easier to glare at. Perhaps he could set this compartment on fire, burn himself and his horrid disease with him. He wouldn't kill anyone anymore, and then he could truly punish himself for Cedric… and Sirius.

Harry wanted to cry and scream as memories assaulted him; left, right and upside down. He was about ready to as well, that is until what looked to be a pair of boots stepped into his line of vision. His head snapped up and looked into a blurred face surrounded by a golden-white halo. His muscles tensed up. Who was this… an angel? Perhaps he was dead… is that why he had wings? Was he slowly turning into a hell's spawn? That's what the Dursley's had always said; he was an evil spawn diseased with a hellish curse of _magic_.

Arms wrapped around him and a peaceful feeling encircled his being. Harry wrapped his own hands around the angel and buried his head in the crook of the being's neck. If he had to die, at least he'd get one last hug...unwillingly or not.


	6. Shocking Discoveries & Spelled Naps

Chapter Six: Shocking Discoveries and Spelled Naps

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter or anything in relation to the books. Hell I'm not even going to say the plot is mine! Just remember I'm a poor college student who lives of her parents and makes minimum wage at a low class job. I've got nothing you would want so don't sue!

Authors Notes:

Hello all my lovely people! As promised the sixth chapter is here for your viewing pleasure. This was rather difficult for me to get out because I am sick and cannot think straight. So if something sounds off I blame this nasty affliction I've been fighting for the last three days. I hope you like this and as a teaser for the next chapter I encourage you all to go and view this picture I drew to illustrate future events! It involves water, skin, and out favorite boys! That is all I am saying. I actually drew it at the Doctors office and in the car coming from the doctor's office. Er… welp I'm going to sign off now. R&R

Here is the URL to the piccy! Just get rid of all the spaces!

http / www . sheezyart . com / view / 677310 /

* * *

When the Zabini boy had burst into his office, his first reaction had been one of shock. He knew the train had arrived fifteen minutes prior and as planned he'd been waiting for Draco to make an appearance. What he was not expecting was an anxious Zabini to enter his office like some panicked first year. Snape went to speak, but as soon as he'd opened his mouth what little patience the boy possessed was lost. He began babbling a thousand words per minute not only making Snape's head reel but, also not properly conveying his problem. A quick glare snapped the young Slytherin into attention and back into his rightful age group.

"Now Mister Zabini… what exactly has you barging into my office _unannounced _when you know very well that you should be attending the welcoming feast?" a raised eye brow and imposing posture accented his verbal inquiry.

"Sorry Professor Snape, but Draco…" Snape's shoulders visibly tensed

"What…Mister Zabini … has happened to Draco?" The cold voice didn't

reflect the inner turmoil. What had his godson been up to? Surly he'd not exposed himself, but what if…? Snape glowered at Zabini waiting for the answers to his inner monologue.

"It's …He…"Snape hardened his glare," Draco's found a sub, sir…a…Another Nyalger.

Snape blanched aware of the nasty circumstances that could result with an over protective…_unbonded_ dominate and an equally unbonded submissive if someone found them. It could turn bloody and murder is a rather nasty thing to try and cover up. Snape sighed and began running out the room following his young charge.

They had to walk the trail to Hogsmade Station because Hagrid had long since released the Theastrals and spelled the carriages into storage. Once Snape had recognized their route and its eventual destination, he strode ahead to the point that Blaise had to jog to keep up.

The train came into sight several minutes later, standing just on the outskirts of the small village. There was no suspicious noises, no ministry officials, and once on the train Snape made the observation that it did not smell of blood.

Blaise led him to what Snape believed to be Draco's compartment and opened the door. Draco was already glaring in the door's direction when the professor stepped through, and if the low rumble was anything to go by, the young Malfoy was also growling at the trespassers. Snape looked around and spotted pair of leathery grey wings, followed by a shock of black hair peeking from Draco's neck.

"Don't tell me you've grown attached to the small submissive so soon Draco? After all according to Mister Zabini a relationship with him isn't one you wish to pursue." Snape raised his eyebrows.

Well… professor, it would be very easy to hate him if my ancestors hadn't cursed me!" Draco snarled.

"Enough with the theatrics, Draco. I am here to assist you and the submissive to your quarters for the year, since you are unable to control him or yourself for that matter." Draco sneered at the Potions Master showing not a little bit of fang in the process. Snape brandish his wand, "Now if you'll remove him from yourself I'll…"

"Don't you even think about touching him with that!" Draco shoved the sub down onto the ripped compartment seat and stood in front of him.

"Draco calm down… Neither I nor Blaise is going to hurt the submissive." Draco's eyes had a maniacal glint in them and they moved back and forth between the wand, Snape, and Blaise. "Now look, I'm putting the wand away." Snape eased the wand back into its holster making sure the dominate Nyalger watched his every unthreatening move, and keeping his voice soft and cautious. A wrong move could jump start the dominates need to defend what he believed to be his, and if anything was more apparent to the potions master it was that Draco had claimed the other Nyalger.

A clawed hand grabbed at Draco's sleeve and a moment later two familiar, squinting green eyes peered out from behind the dominant's built frame.

It took Snape a moment to register exactly who he was seeing, but once it had sunk in…, "Potter!" Snape looked over to Zabini, "Potter is the submissive Nyalger you were speaking of?" Snape's voice rose with every word and he pointed an accusatory finger at the shaking submissive.

Blaise was not however, looking at his professor choosing instead to gaze at his irritated best mate. He watched as Draco's demeanor progressed from agitated into one of full out rage. The dominant once again shoved Harry backward and began advancing on the two wizards.

Draco was three strides from his prey when Blaise let out a frightened squeal and bolted out of the room effectively announcing the danger to the professor. Snape turned just as Draco pounced with cat-like agility fangs barred and claws ready to shred. Death Eater training under the Dark Lord was the only thing that saved him, a quick stunning spell and Draco lay at his feet. He'd been only two centimeters from ripping out his throat.

Another spell had his godson floating at waist level, but now he had another problem in the form of one Harry Potter. How predictable… Currently the boy was trying to hide in a corner. Gently coercing him out had no effect, and neither did wrenching him out by force since he'd just use those wings of his to shield himself. Snape was not patient with people and so instead of waiting for the Potter child to come back to his wits, Snape simply spelled him to sleep. Another ten minutes later saw the professor levitating the two teenagers back to Hogwarts under a cloaking charm.

The trip back was uneventful, as was the trip into the dungeons since not a soul was out of bed this late at night the first night back. Draco's new rooms were in the same corridor as his own and two corridors from the Slytherin's common room. A wall engraving not unlike many of the other's in the dungeons marked the entrance. It was chipped and damp and reflected an image of the Hogwarts Crest, complete with moving house mascots.

"Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus." The professor rolled his eyes. Draco would most definitely need to change the password, giving the fact it was written on the crest.

Snape paid no attention to the room having been there several times just in the last week, and so headed straight to the bedroom where he plopped the boys on the bed and disillusioned them. On a second thought he transfigured a cot and bedding and levitated James's brat on to it. He left then towards his own chambers and some well needed rest, content in the knowledge that he'd kept Draco away from (he shuddered) Potter's influence.


	7. Comfort Zones & Bath time

Chapter Seven: Comfort Zones and Bath time

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter or anything in relation to the books. Hell I'm not even going to say the plot is mine! Just remember I'm a poor college student who lives of her parents and makes minimum wage at a low class job. I've got nothing you would want so don't sue!

Authors Note:

Hey, sorry it's been awhile. I've been pondering about where I wanted this story to go, and also what I was going to put in this chapter. I hope you like it! I had some major inspiration today! I want you all to know I'm looking for a beta! I haven't found any one willing to take this story on though, but I have been looking! Welp, it is almost three in the morning so I'm getting off of here. R&R

* * *

There was no sunlight streaming through the curtains, nor was the sound of his snoring roommates echoing through his ears. He'd awoke from no nightmares, visions, or throbbing headaches as was the norm. No, instead, silence had been the culprit. The sheets didn't feel right, and the bed was more like the cot that had been in his cupboard. The air was fresher though; free of mold and that mildew-y smell that had always irritated his nose. It was nice, but very strange. 

He couldn't fathom were he was at. There were no windows, no clocks, and no lights peeking from beneath doors. As far as he could tell the room was spacious, but empty. The sheets ruffled as he crept out of the cot. He followed the first wall he came in contact with and traced his fingers along cool stones. Not four steps and he bumped into a large post. He touched the intricately carved banister and felt the silky fabric which decorated it; another bed.

It was then that he heard the soft breath of someone trapped in a deep sleep. He noticed the sheets were just as luxurious as the curtains as he crawled to the center of the four poster. He sat there feeling the heat of another body, knowing in the back of his mind that sitting next to an unknown person, while they were sleeping; on their bed was a bad idea. He should have felt anxiety if not fear, but instead the closer he got the safer he felt. He didn't cry out when an arm grabbed him and pulled him flush against the stranger, nor did he tremble when soft lips nipped at his neck. In this position only one thing washed over him-- belonging. Thus is the reason he didn't try to pry himself out of the iron grip, but instead laid his head on an offered shoulder and fell asleep.

Hours passed and at roughly nine in the morning an internal clock chimed within the young Malfoy heir's ear. He rolled over on his side, yawned, stretched, and flinched as his body protested the movement. Waking up after being hit with a stunner was not one of his happier pastimes. He made to get out of bed knowing full well that while Severus would have made his excuses for missing breakfast, sleeping till lunch would be unacceptable. His movement to leave the lavish bed was hindered though and a quick examination provided the answer.

Harry Potter was using his arm as a pillow... Had it not been for the large wings, and talons poking from his fingers Draco would have forgotten why he was even in his new _private_ suit. He looked so calm and if the small smile was anything to go by he was indeed content in the current position. It was easier to resist his instincts when those large green orbs were shut. He didn't have that frail, innocent look about him that had been present the night before. It was so much easier to hate him… want to hurt him; yell, scream; beat the little sub for all past transgressions.

Draco shook his head while removing his arm from beneath the sub. These kinds of thoughts would not do. Despite his reputation of being an 'ice prince' as well as the hard assed Slytherin; Draco couldn't harm someone who wouldn't fight back. What would be the fun if Potter just laid their crying, and flinching while he took out all his anger over the situation out. There would be no satisfaction; no gain if he allowed the past to creep to the forefront of his mind. No; it was best to suppress any negative feelings for the sub, or else find himself in a worse situation than he began.

Draco looked over his bed mate and grimaced upon noticing the caked blood crumbling on to the sheets. A bath, he decided, was in order. Not wanting to seem weak in his own mind Draco shoved at Harry's shoulder in an effort to wake him up. He didn't like the situation he was in. Having to care and protect the sub till it was bonded was not something he wanted to be saddled with so early on in his own transformation.

He avoided looking at Harry when those tantalizing green eyes began to flicker into consciousness. He didn't want to be led by instincts today; he was after all a Malfoy. Keeping his name intact meant acting like the pompous purebred arse he usually was; sub or no.

Draco picked up his wand and cast Lumos.

"Wake up Potter. We need to bath. I don't feel like smelling your Gryffindor self all day just because you refuse to wake till noon." Even to his ears that sounded snappy and, he didn't need to look to see the flinch his word evoked. He hadn't the time to dwell on that though. Appearances must be kept up. It was after all the only way the Malfoy's had survived so long and, Draco would be damned if he was the one to out them. The Potter issue would just have to wait till later. He hoped that this passive mode the Gryffindor was in would remain until any questions could be answered later that night. If no they both might just 'come down' with a sudden illness and have to retire from the public.

Draco sighed and moved himself off the bed hearing the telltale sound of feet trotting after him. There wasn't much in the room and Draco unknowingly reflected Harry's earlier thoughts about it. His four poster stood in the middle decked out in Slytherin green bedding which contrasted nicely with the walls. The wall his bed stood in front of and the one which a messy cot laid next to were stone, the other two however were a sandstone color accented with what looked to be cherry wood. Draco wasn't completely sure since the light was so dim. He would have to see about getting some artificial windows put in. On the two sandstone walls were two doors; one which upon further inspection led to a moderate sized common room and the other a bathroom and closet combination.

The rooms, although sparse in furniture passed his inspection and Draco then proceeded into the bathroom with Potter trailing behind. Ivory seemed to be the main feature in this room. It was accented by shining silver taps and a wooden floor and ceiling. Although it was obvious that the wood parts weren't really wood but merely charmed, it was still a nice touch. Plus it reminded Draco of his own suit at the manor; very nice.

Momentarily forgetting about his sub Draco turned on the taps; inhaling the delicious scent of fresh peppermint and lavender. He stripped out of his clothes and was about to get in when a gasp made him freeze. Turning sharply Draco flushed under the heavy scrutiny of his one time enemy. Quickly grabbing a towel, Draco cursed his skin pigment and turned a glare onto Potter.

"Well? What are you staring at, Potter?" He spit out the name as if it were rotten cabbage, "Did I not tell you that your stink was starting to gag me, or are you so thick you don't even understand that?" The boy in question trembled in front of him and Draco rolled his eyes. "Well… hurry up into the tub."

Potter burst into action as Draco settled down into the warm water. Gods, what he wouldn't do just to sit right here and never move again. He wouldn't need to worry about appearances, what he said, or how the press was going to interpret it. He wouldn't need to worry about the gala his mother was planning for Christmas, finding a mate worthy of his name, or about running the Malfoy family when he came of age next year. Life would be so much simpler if he lacked the responsibility, the stress, and everything that made him a Malfoy. The problem was that no matter how much he despised it all he knew that to give it up would mean giving up every thing he was, and if he gave up whom he was… what was left?

A tap on the shoulder brought him out of his musings. Looking back he saw Potter squatting behind him in nothing but an oversized tee-shirt.

"What is it Potter? I thought I told you to get in here and wash up." Draco sighed; trust Potter not to be able to adhere to the simplest of commands. Perhaps a sound beating would help his though process… No; he would not resort to such animalistic tactics. He would keep his mind and work this out through a basic, _sane_, thought process.

"I'm s…sorry Draco. I jus… I just can't get the shirt off. I'm sorry… sorry." The words were soft spoken and the subs head and eyes were lowered. Draco had never imagined seeing his long time rival in such a position. It was disconcerting, but not necessarily unwelcome if the tingling in lower regions was anything to go by.

"Come here Harry." The name rolled off his tongue in a purr and a slight flush rose over tanned skin as Draco literally ripped the shirt from Harry's small form. The rags (for that is exactly what Draco believed them to be) fell to the floor and their owner carefully slid into the water beside his dominant.

They sat in silence for ten minutes, each tending to their own personal hygiene in the tub large enough for four people. That is until a quiet voice rang out shattering the comfort zone Draco had been carefully building in the steamy water.

"Uh… Draco? Could you, er... Do you think you could… uh… wash my wings?"


	8. Wardrobes and Confusing Encounters

Chapter Eight: Wardrobes and Confusing Encounters

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter or anything in relation to the books. Hell I'm not even going to say the plot is mine! Just remember I'm a poor college student who lives of her parents and makes minimum wage at a low class job. I've got nothing you would want so don't sue!

Authors Note:

Alright this has been the shortest and hardest chapter yet! But as a promise Harry is getting a ton of information regarding Draco and himself next chapter! Yay! BTW I got a beta! But no this chapter isn't beta read! Yeah that's about it… R&R

* * *

"There is no possible way that I could be clean after just stepping out of filthy _orange_ water!" Draco peered deep into the opaque bath water the two boys had just exited contemplating starting over fresh. His attention was diverted from such vain thoughts when a snicker came from behind him. He looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow, "Think it's funny do you? Is my pain humorous to the Gryffindor?" A cheeky grin was his only response, but it was enough to capture his attention to the small towel clad Nyalger before him.

Harry's wet hair dripped into his face and he pushed it away with a slightly shivering hand. The dungeons were drafty even in places were no wind could possibly blow. It was almost as if there was always an invisible entity following you with ghosting frozen fingers along your person. Harry shivered again both from the mental image and the draft, and wondered how the Slytherin, wearing only his birthday suit, could be content in such a place.

His dominant was watching him. He could feel the piercing gaze and snickered again as he mentally viewed the poncy Slytherin bending over the used bathwater wondering if he should indulge his vanities. He met liquid storm clouds briefly and then followed as the Slytherin walked into the adjoining wardrobe.

Lights flickered on with a silent wave of Draco's wand and Harry looked around in dismay as no visible signs of his belongings were in the room. Instead a portfolio of the best designers lined the walls organized by color (and as Draco pointed out) style. There were dress robes, suits, jackets, a variety of casual wear and much to Harry's amusement a pair of leather pants. Harry riffled around still towel clad through the clothes reveling in the smell of lavender and peppermint.

"If you're done molesting my clothes I suggest you get dressed; unless of course you'd enjoy going to breakfast stalkers?" Harry could here the smirk in the dominant's voice a turned slowly with a frown on his lips.

"But Draco I don…"

"Mr. Malfoy as much as I enjoy Potter's humiliation, having to brew potions to correct the retinas of the school's population is not on my agenda, and I _don't_ want it to be." Draco whipped around unconsciously stepping to bock the older man's view of the submissive. "Now if you'll kindly get him dress I'll be waiting for you in your seating area." Snape sneered at the Potter boy and stalked out of the room.

Draco turned to Harry, "Well, come on. We mustn't keep our _beloved_ professor waiting, can we?"

"But Draco I…don't…"

"What did I say _Potter?_ I gave you a direct command and I expect you to follow it…" Draco had cut him off when a feeling of being rebuked flit through his chest.

"B...but Draco I…" Draco advanced on the sub backing him into the racks of clothing lining the walls, the soft materials betraying the situation he was currently in.

"…Or suffer the consequences of disobeying those more powerful than yourself!" Draco's hand rose of its own accord and fell in an artful swing.

"I don't have any clothes!" Harry screamed his eyes filled with unshed tears every so often one escaping and sliding down a trembling cheek. Barely two inches from contact the hand stopped and froze.

Harry had been waiting for the blow; his eyes screwed up and head ducked between his shoulders; but it never came. Glistening green eyes peeked from under dark lashes, and looked cautiously into the dominant' face. Draco was ashen. His normal coloring absent and his eyes wide with the horror of what he was about to do. Harry watched as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Draco turned abruptly startling the submissive, and randomly snatched a few small items from the racks nearest to him. Turing around again, he shoved the items into Harry's hands and then gently caressed the sub's cheek.

"Get dressed then come greet our guest in the commons." Draco left the room and his confused submissive behind.


	9. Possesed shirts and Bloodied History

Chapter Nine: Possessed shirts and Bloodied History

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter or anything in relation to the books. Hell I'm not even going to say the plot is mine! Just remember I'm a poor college student who lives of her parents and makes minimum wage at a low class job. I've got nothing you would want so don't sue!

Authors Note:

Oooo check it! Two chapters in two days! Now you get some history on the Nyalger! Hurrah! throws confetti This is my longest chapter yet and it is composed of a lot of information. If it's sort of confusing well that's just b/c I had no Idea how to word it! Also b/c most of this was written at 7 'O clock this morning. Heh Heh Heh… There is still so much more info I have to share, but you'll have to wait! - Well enjoy. R&R You guys are awesome! I Lurve you all!

* * *

The shirt was attacking him. Its soft stitches were trying to smother him, and the collar biting into his neck as the long row of buttons worked themselves into their appropriate holes. He hadn't tried to offend the thing; originally he'd just tried to put it on. When that failed thanks to his gargantuan wings he'd sought help from the shirts owner, a large mistake. A flick of the wand and the shirt was animated. It immediately latched itself to his face and began sliding down his body like water, only to stop when it fully covered his torso.

His wings were unconfined, and upon inspection there seemed to be slits in the back of the shirt that allowed the freedom. He was only curious as to how the shirt was to come off. If it was anything like getting it on, he wasn't so sure he wanted to remove it.

"Well, my boy, it seems you're constantly surprising us with your unique …abilities." Dumbledore… Harry glared at the old man who had previously went unnoticed. He had a strong urge to rip the man's throat out; after all it was Dumbledore that kept so many secrets from him, Dumbledore who left him with the Dursleys, Dumbledore who put him in dangerous situations all the time, and Dumbledore who killed… who killed Sirius. This man had killed his only family from his unwillingness to provide information until the last moment, and now he dare imply that Harry was the one surprising everybody; as if he planned to become some… freak! Harry's blood boiled.

There was a soft vibration (much like that on the train) echoing through-out the room and three of the four occupants were not even aware of its existence. Draco though, had noticed it almost immediately. It was almost like a fly buzzing about your ear-- more annoying than anything—tickling about inside his mind. This one, however, was different then the one previously. Its tones were deeper and it pulsed with the tension visibly in the room, between the headmaster and Potter.

"Well, _Albus_… I wouldn't have to keep springing _surprises_ on you if I had all the information myself." The words were spoken in such a sassy way that Harry sounded almost childish, but to the Headmaster it was clear he'd not been forgiven for last years mistakes.

"Potter detention! You _will _show respect for your elders, even if I have to have you scrubbing Longbottom's cauldron for the next week!" Snape snarled at the teen, expecting to see him recoil from the strong rebuke much as he did on the train, but that was not to be. The submissive glared at him-- just like their class periods together—daring him to do worse.

"Severus it's fine. Let it be. The boy has every right to be angry at me. I'll just leave this matter in your capable hands, and go have a late breakfast." The twinkle in his eyes was dimmed, but did not recede all together. The situation could be salvaged perhaps, but only with some proper planning. Standing up from his position on a threadbare couch the headmaster made his way toward the door.

"But Headmaster…" Snape did not want to be left alone with the two brats.

"Have a good time Severus. I hope to see you in at lunch. Goodbye boys." With that the old man trotted out of the suite, leaving an aggravated potions professor to deal with the adolescence. Once the Headmaster disappeared out of sight the tones faded to a dull 'thump', and Draco gave an unconscious sigh of relief. The ringing vibrations had started to give him a headache, and the pain was drawing his attention away from the situation. The tension level in the room lowered to a manageable level and he consciously relaxed the muscles in his shoulders, sinking down into the plush chair. He watched as Harry passed him in order to sit on the vacated couch, and instead of letting him continue; Draco pulled the smaller male next to his chair urging him to sit on the floor. Unable to resist Harry dropped down and leaned against the plushy chair. Glancing over to the professor Draco petted the thick mane that was in arms reach. He wasn't about to let the potions master to threaten the submissive again.

"I see you are both falling into traditional roles, an interesting development since you are the largest rivalry the school as seen in many years. I'm just surprised you haven't killed him yet Draco." Snape assumed his teacher stance and stood barely five feet away from the boys.

"I refuse to harm someone who isn't going to fight back, Professor. I'm not like my father." Draco's words were strong and inwardly Snape was pleased at the revelation, but that would change as it had fallen to him to educate the boys.

"Did you not read anything your mother gave you over the summer?"

"I did, but…"

Snape silenced him, "You can say what you will Draco. I won't fault you for trying, but you can only suppress you instincts for so long… until you snap. The longer you wait the worse it could be; the less control over what and when you loose control." Snape's eyes bore into his godson's who had the same ashen look to him as he did in the wardrobe. Harry, however, was confused.

"Professor, exactly what will Draco loose control of?" He kneeled next to the chair crossing his arms over it plushy armrest. Snape and Draco turned to him as if they'd forgotten his presence.

"Potter do you know what a Nyalger is?" Harry made to answer but Snape cut him off, "A Nyalger (Nyalgi in plural form) is a type of rare magical species that has come close to dying out in the last two centuries. At one time they were large creatures which resembled a man with thick grey skin and feline-like grace and agility. Before they interbred with humans (and if rumors are true Elves and Veelas) Nyalgi were said to have retractable claws, slit eyes in varying shades of blue and green, long cat-like tails, slightly pointed ears, fangs, and wings. Unfortunately, since full blooded Nyalgi no longer exist these traits have mutated or been erased all together depending on the family they reside in.

Originally Nyalgi were divided into to social classes; the dominants and the submissives. It was more like a master/slave relation ship than what is usually scene today. Not much is truly known about the culture, but from the few scant records that time could not destroy; the dominant would actually buy submissives as a show of status. The more subs and children he had from them the more powerful he was in the society. Children could be sold off into 'marriages' and the dominant could bask in his wealth… or at least, that is what I have read.

What is known; however, is that dominants have a very violent nature. It was common for a submissive to be harmed or even killed it the brunt of the anger was to be directed at them. Since submissives could be pricy those from the best 'stock' were usually kept in the very best condition, while subs from poorer families were used to combat a dominant's anger. There was love between both the dominants and submissives, but very rarely was it ever acted out. Today, relationships can progress like any other. Nyalger hybrids are more in control of their emotions and physical strength, although it might take a while for newly transformed Nyalgi to reign in their instincts."

"Professor… Why exactly are you telling us all of this? I don't really understand what some mythical creature could have to do with us. Is Dumbledore trying to get them to join the light side?" Harry looked bored, and tired. Snape's monologue had been just as bad as Binn's, and that was saying something.

Draco snickered as Snape rubbed the bridge of his nose. By the Gods, were Gryffindors stupid! "Are you really that thick, Mister Potter? Surely you could have figured out that you are a Nyalger; you and of course Draco." Snape smirked as The Potter spawn paled. "…But back to the matter at hand. I am going to tell you both once. Never, _EVER_ let someone know what you are. You remember I told you that the Nyalgi have been dying out over the last to centuries? (The boys nodded) Well, allow me to explain why.

In the mid eighteenth century a woman by the name of Desdemona Branwenn discovered that the blood of dominant Nyalgi could produce a short-lived Midas touch. When her findings were released people began hunting the Nyalgi killing off submissives and bleeding out the dominants. Soon only pockets of them remained and both the British and French ministry banned the killing of the Nyalgi. It didn't stop poachers... and even today you can find Nyalgi hybrids on the black market, but instead of murdering the submissive and bleeding out the dominant; Poachers tend to use the submissive to control the dominant.

If this happens those captured are erased from history. The ministry seems to no longer cares what happens to any captured Nyalgi; in fact it is rumored that the ministry actually plays a small part in the trading. This is only a rumor mind you, but it should not go unspoken. The ministry actually has a lot of reason to destroy the species, for you see after the hunting was made illegal those Nyalgi sought revenge on the humans who had wronged them.

Most of the history has been erased, but through oral tradition if is said that the revenge strike lasted over six months. The Nyalgi submissives would sneak into homes and murder children, and wives; taking revenge for their own that were killed, while the dominants would slaughter the husbands in retribution for destroying their property. These were the times that made up wives tales and children's nightmares.

After things calmed down the ministry collected all Nyalgi and Nyalgi hybrids and put them in a reservation like area. They were a rare magical creature so they could not be killed, but now the ministry regulates births, rations, and distributes punishments for any _infractions_ the Nyalgi do or are thought to have committed.

It is imperative that you both remember that if anyone finds out about you _unique_ condition, that you will be place in that confinement; stripped of everything, even your name. There will nothing anyone can do for you, and most wizards will be glad you are gone." Snape finished his story with a solemn expression. Draco looked alarmed; the books at the manor only said so much, and nothing about such a ghastly confinement area! He looked over at Harry and noticed the frightful expression on his face.

"Y...You said there are two k…kinds of Nyalger right, professor?" Snape nodded in affirmation, "Well, wh…what am I?

"Submissive..." The reply came not from Snape, but from the tow-headed Slytherin beside him. Draco's pale hand traced the contours of Harry's face lingering on the lips, before smoothing back unruly hair into a bigger mess than it was already. "…And I am a dominant."

"I really don't understand what any on this means…" Harry ducked his head to hide his blush and remove himself from the fingers combing through his hair.

"It's quite simple Potter but I am going to leave you to contemplate it another time. I do have other things to do you know, rather than babysitting you two brats." Snape made to leave.

"Professor wait, what… what about my wings I can't attend classes with them, since they would obviously attract attention."

Snape inwardly sighed, "You should be able to retract them. I believe Draco can assist you there?" His eyes slid over to Draco who nodded in consent.

"Professor…"

"Potter if you need anymore information consult the books above the mantle, or ask Draco! "

"Yes, professor."

Snape opened the door, but looked over his shoulder just before he closed the door. " Oh, Potter? Detention tomorrow night for being an annoying disrespecting brat like your father." Draco snickered as the submissive snarled at the door.


	10. Atraction and Retraction

Chapter Ten: Attraction and Retraction

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter or anything in relation to the books. Hell I'm not even going to say the plot is mine! Just remember I'm a poor college student who lives of her parents and makes minimum wage at a low class job. I've got nothing you would want so don't sue!

Authors Note:

Wow this was slow in coming. Sorry about that… This is just a filler were getting into the fun stuff next. A confrontation with the weasel, plots of revenge, jealous 'girlfriends', and Blaise makes another appearance! Read and review. You guys have given me wonderful ideas and I guarantee you'll be seeing some of those come to life. BTW My Beta has run away… both of them. So if anyone wishes to beta send me an email of something. This chapter is one of the reasons I so desperately need one!

* * *

Swirl, sniff, and sip. Swirl, sniff, and sip. Swirl, sniff, and sip. Draco repeated the mantra in his head as he sipped the wine he'd found while exploring their new chambers. He'd started soon after Snape had left. Potter had jumped upon the book filled mantle, and had been absorbed in the text for several hours now. Once in a while the sub's shoulders would tense and that blasted ringing would resound in Draco's ears. Draco had to wonder if Potter had gotten to the part about reproduction… He snickered and then blanched. Children… with Potter? Draco took another sip of wine.

The ringing started up again, "Cut it out Potter." Harry's head snapped up from the book he was pursuing (Nightmares and their Origins by Picous Humfert). "… and while you're at it you might as well toss that book into the fire. There is nothing in that book but lies and wizarding perspective on how _bad_ Nyalgi are," Draco sneered.

"Well, what do you suggest I do then? I've searched though practically all these books and all I've learned is that I can get pregnant, and be whored off!"

"I suggest Potter that you get over here now, before I lose my temper and force you and that snotty attitude you're holding." Harry glared, but obediently walked over to the dominant, who stood with his arms crossed. "So your appetite was not sated by our beloved professor and you want to learn more about our culture." It wasn't a question, but Harry nodded anyway. "Very well… turn around and kneel."

"What! I'm not going to kneel for you Malfoy and especially not with my back turned!"

"If you've forgotten you were doing just that when Snape was here; so I suggest you do as you're told. I told myself that I would try to control my anger Potter, but if you continue to act like a spoiled brat… I rip your throat out." Harry watched as the Slytherin slowly transformed into the Nyalger he was, and slowly he sank down to his knee s before him. "Now turn around…" Once properly positioned Draco sat back down and placed a clawed hand between the sub's shoulder blades and another on his sternum.

Pressing gently he asked, "Do you feel that?" Harry tried to figure out what he was talking about when; the hands seemed to click on a switch making his wings begin to retract. It wasn't painful, but it made his skin prickle until the hands removed themselves. Harry wasn't sure whether the prickling was from his wings or Draco though.

He looked behind him as the other Nyalger stood straight. He'd never noticed before how shiny and soft looking the others hair was, nor did he realize the stormy silver eyes. Draco Malfoy was attractive and as dense as he some times was, even Harry could tell that the bulge in his pants wasn't from the need to piss.

"If you're done lusting after me Potter, perhaps we could go to lunch?" He raised an eyebrow and Harry snapped his gaze to the surrounding walls, while scrambling to get off the floor and follow Draco. Once Draco was sure Harry was going to follow him he walked out the door. They traveled through several corridors some of which Harry was sure no student had been in for decades until finally stopping at the Doors of the Great Hall.

Harry made to open them but was stopped by a hand jerking him into a hidden alcove by his robes. Draco's face was inches from his and he breathed," Now listen Potter, when we go in here you're going to have to control that openly aggressive behavior of yours. You're to sit with me and make no stupid Gryffindor comments. You will be ridiculed, and harassed; there is however nothing you or I can do about it if we don't wish to be exposed. Do you understand?" He looked into the bright emerald eyes releasing his captive once he received a hesitant nod.

Draco made to go open the doors when Harry whispered, "…But Draco won't people be suspicious. Seeing us together, I mean?" The dominant had a stony face in place and looked on him with the ever present distain, much as he always had." It's been taken care of," and he opened the old doors.


	11. Luncheons and Revelations

Chapter Eleven: Luncheons and Revelations

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter or anything in relation to the books. Hell I'm not even going to say the plot is mine! Just remember I'm a poor college student who lives of her parents and makes minimum wage at a low class job. I've got nothing you would want so don't sue!

Authors Note:

Holla! What's up people! Here is the next installment. I don't really know what to say…. But… yeah. Read and Review…

* * *

The silence had been deafening, and had remained that way even after they had set down. Draco seemed indifferent to it, greeting his friends and serving both himself and Harry; who had been thankful to not be facing the rest of the school. He could feel eyes on them though… twice he'd tried to look behind him -- especially at the Gryffindors -- but twice he'd felt the sharp claws of his dominant dig into his thigh, effectively drawing his attention back to cool grey eyes.

He shifted in his seat, making the silky shirt graze its softness over his torso. It was one of Draco's and draped around him more like curtains than an actual shirt. He wasn't used to the high quality and it tickled his senses into frenzy. He sighed slightly, basking in the obvious care his dominant had shown him, only to be silenced when the action gained the attention of the snakes.

No body had said a word to him since he entered behind his tow-headed dragon. The Slytherins seemed indifferent to his presence, acting as if he wasn't infiltrating their table. He watched them; their eyes flickering to him ever so often, the subtle movements that were answered by more of the same. They communicated this way he realized, and looking to the young Malfoy heir he noticed the same small twitches, winks and quirks of the lips. What was being said was beyond him, but he had no doubt that he was the topic of this silent conversation.

* * *

Draco watched his house mates watch him back. He gave no indication that Potter was here for their play or scorn. Simply he answered silent questions with one answer. 'Stay away from him.' Other Slytherins heard the message and gave curt nods all understanding but hearing slightly different messages. Word like 'He's Mine' and 'Don't touch' were among those filtering though their minds, but all was understood… touch Potter and feel the wrath of the Slytherin prince.

All was quiet until Parkinson made her way through the Great Hall's doors. Her blonde hair was falling around her inbred features, while bright pink heels clattered under robes hemmed shorter than school standards should allow.

"Drake… Oh, oh Drake!" She launched herself at the blonde Nyalger crushing his wind pipe for all that it was worth. "Oh Drake-y I've missed you so much over this summer! I mean… you didn't even come over once, despite my and mother's offerings!" She pouted for a second before breaking in to a disfiguring smile, "But that's ok Drake-y. I know you were busy, and I told mother as much so she wouldn't be offended!" By this time Draco had pried her grubby fingers away from him and held her at arm length.

"Pansy I am sincerely sorry for having to turn down your invitations this summer, and as much as I would… enjoy it," Draco grimaced," I'm going to have to request that you relinquish me."

"…But Drake-y…."

"I apologize Pansy, but you see I've got a bit of a problem…" She looked up to him and questioned with her eyes. They had already gained the attention of the other houses (if they had ever lost it) and Draco stood so as to project his voice louder than being blocked by Parkinson would have allowed.

"You see during the summer holidays I got into a bit of a spat with boy wonder here." At this he patted Potter's head much like one would do a dog only to have said boy jerk away and glare at him, "...And the results were—how do I put it—unsavory. You see we've been bonded together magically. The details as are irrelevant, but the point is, you can't touch me."

"Wha…?"

"Quite correct Mister Malfoy. However, if you and Miss Parkinson can take you seats perhaps I can make the announcement to the rest of the school?" Dumbledore stood while Draco and Pansy seated themselves." As Mister Malfoy as bellowed for all of you to hear…" Draco scowled. He did not _bellow_," … He and Mister Potter have indeed been bonded for an indefinite amount of time. As with many bonding spells the touch of any one but their bonded will cause pain for the other. We are not sure how long this will last, but I give you my word that the faculty and I are doing everything in our power to resolve the issue. In the mean time however, I would like say that neither will abandon their houses and will alternate houses between mealtimes. I thank you for your attentiveness and now encourage you to enjoy the rest of your lunch." Dumbledore sat down while Draco drilled holes through his skull. That had not been part of the plan. Sitting with the Gryffindors? He might as well not eat. That filth is enough to make any upstanding citizen lose their appetite. Grimacing he pushed his plate away, and focused his attention onto the submissive beside him.

Food had been abandoned in favor of gazing across the hall. Gryffindor met Gryffindor, and Draco could practically see the tension that had been present since their arrival melt. Rolling his eyes Draco stood and jerked the submissive to his feet.

"Come on, " and they walked out of the Great Hall; eyes traveling behind them.


	12. Fights and Tender Nips

Chapter Twelve: Fights and Tender Nips

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter or anything in relation to the books. Hell I'm not even going to say the plot is mine! Just remember I'm a poor college student who lives of her parents and makes minimum wage at a low class job. I've got nothing you would want so don't sue!

Authors Note:

Twelfth chapter is here every one! For all those worrying about Harry loosing his fire here is the chapter you've needed to read. This particular chapter is dedicated to SensiblyTainted my 100th reviewer! YEAH! Things are heating up and I want to warn you the next few chapters my now be very pretty… Ah well I've always been one for Drama! Stay Tuned! The next chapter is already in progress. This one is on it's way to my new beta!

R&R

* * *

Draco dragged Harry out of the Great Hall and into the corridors heading toward the dungeons. "Draco… Draco? Malfoy let go!" Harry wrenched his arm out of the other Nyalger's grip. "What's wrong with you? I wasn't even done eating!"

"If eating up the Weasel and Granger are your ideas of nourishment I'll starve you myself." Draco snarled.

"What do you mean? I wasn't… They're my friends, Malfoy, or have you forgotten?" Harry yelled back; his green eyes narrowing.

"Don't you _dare _take that tone with me Potter…"

"What are you now my mother? I don't need anyone to hold my hand _Malfoy_!

Draco growled low in his throat doing his best to keep his temper from setting off his instincts, but gods was this arrogant little sub trying his patience… He jerked them both into an unused classroom as the sound of students leaving the Great Hall bounced off the walls." Your yearly performances state otherwise… how about that issue with your Godfather? ...Yes, that was the most recent one. Am I right?" Harry stood with tense shoulders, hunched up with his teeth bared; just a slight bit of fang peeking from under his lip.

"Fuck you Malfoy?" Harry's posture was tense and Draco knew he had hit a nasty nerve. "What the hell do you know about anything like that!" It was a rhetorical question; one which Draco ignored.

"You can't deny it Potter. You know that it was all you faul…"

"Shut up Malfoy! It was all you fucking father's fault; his and Voldemort's!" Draco flinched at the Dark Lord's name and glared at the Gryffindor for cursing his father in such a way.

"Don't you dare talk about me or my family like that Potter… They are worth ten times as much as you or you filthy muggle-loving godfather will ever be. You should be happy he's dea…" Draco hit the ground with Harry on top of him. Furious little claws slashed at whatever they came in contact with. Draco suck in a breath s those little daggers met flesh, and he felt more that saw the blood flowing down his stomach; soaking into his robes.

Arching off the ground, the dominant managed to buck off the other sixth year off and role up into a hunched position – eyes alight with anger. His claws were bared and he dug them into the wrist of the submissive, catching the Gryffindor before he could land anymore blows. Harry kicked and roared at the unfairness of the fight and soon found himself draped over a shoulder of the dominant.

He beat at the dominant's back, but received only a grunt in acknowledgment.  
Draco in the meantime had made his way to the door; listening for any stragglers late to class. Hearing nothing he opened the door and walked out into the corridor; determined to take _care_ of this little spat before dinner. He wasn't expecting, however for a mouth on his sensitive neck. Little nips and licks making him stop and moan in the middle of the corridor.

His Libido was skyrocketing and just as it started—it stopped; to be replaced by two long fangs that bit… hard! Draco yelled, throwing the submissive to the floor and clutching his neck where the brat had bitten him. He brought his hand back down and saw it streaked with red from the two little holes that decorated his neck. Looking back up, he saw the submissive running up back toward the main part of the castle; just as he was about to make chase, a voice called him down from his blood rage.

"Mister Malfoy… if you would like to calm yourself down perhaps, you would like join your fellows in class, unless you are to ill..."Draco looked over to see his head of house standing with in a door way blocking the view of the Slytherin/ Ravenclaw advanced potions class.

"Sir, I need…"

"What you need Draco is to forget about your petty arguments and either come into the classroom or go to the nurse. Now…" Draco looked at himself and saw his features had shifted to that of a Nyalger. His claws clicked at his side, he could feel his fangs poking into his lower lip and he was pretty sure that the scales had made themselves apparent. This didn't even account for the warm liquid he coud feel running down in to his shirt collar and flowing from various cuts the Sub hadhithim with.Nodding at the Professor, Draco left down the corridor using his 'illness' as an excuse to revert his features back to that of a humans. He could only hope that once he was in the clear that Potter likewise would remain safe… if only just until he got a hold of the little submissive. Walking into the shadowy depths of the Slytherin Dungeons Draco went to clean his cuts... Harry could deal with whatever came at him. He would--after all-- deserve it.


	13. Mudbloods, Weasels, and Lies

Chapter 13: Mudbloods, Weasels, and Lies

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter or anything in relation to the books. Hell I'm not even going to say the plot is mine! Just remember I'm a poor college student who lives of her parents and makes minimum wage at a low class job. I've got nothing you would want so don't sue!

Authors Note:

This has been long and coming… With in the last month I've taken grueling exams, finished some rather tricky courses, and gotten strep throat… Witch is a current affliction… unfortunately. I'd like to give a shout out to my wonderful beta whom has been a great help with this story. Hopefully I'll actually be able to update the original unbeta-d version with the beta-d version. So Thank You **_Tori!_** ( Look… underlines… bold…. Italicized…)

Hey I'm thinking of another story… another Drarry so to speak…

It involves long lost rich Potter relatives, evil manipulative head masters, dominate harry, arranged marriges, and an unwilling bridal chamber…. For Draco…

How many of my lovely reviews would give it a shot if I actually posted it?

R&R

Review Responses: 

Siri02 – Harry will faze back and forth through out the fic (or until I can find a happy middle ) He's fighting both sides of his personality as you'll see in this chapter briefly. His fire will not be erased, but sometimes it has to take a break. lol you'll see what I mean later on.

Mind –I like people who are paying attention! Muahahahahahah!

SensiblyTainted – Can you hear that? Manic laughter BTW I've got some more beta-d chapters for you… I'll send 'em when I can…. Chapter 2 was nearly perfect.

moony103 – Thank you. And don't worry about your English it is so much better than what I hear on the corners…

Catri Howlman-Carthaki spy –Your going to get a lot more Drarry spats. This I promise! They are a very important aspect of the whole 'rivals' thing!

fragonknight01 – "Poor Draco?" I don't think he would like those to words in a sentence together… (lol) but I guess you could. I don't however think you'll be saying that later. Heh heh heh…

* * *

The halls were a blur as he streaked passed them. His only instinct was to run, but his consciousness screamed at him; running only lead to pain, after all. He'd learned that at a very young age. Harry slowed his sprint as his mind began to tear him apart. He'd never realized his proximity to the Gryffindor dorms, nor did he realize that his fangs and claws were now protruding outwards thanks to his earlier Malfoy confrontation minutes before. 

He grasped his head and raked his claws down the side of his face. Two different sides of his personality were gnawing at him—trying to get his to do their own agendas. It was maddening. He could almost feel himself sinking in to insanity when from the blur around him two masses of color came into his line of sight.

"Harry? Harry, are you alright?" He gave the brown mass a tentative shake of the head. He wasn't really sure or not. On one hand he'd be happy to skip back to Draco and bask in the dominant's presence, but his other have—the human half—told him going back would lead only to pain and suffering.

A hand touched his shoulder. "Don't touch me!" His voice echoed through out the corridor, and he panicked—wondering if he'd finally begun to go mad. However, the madness receded as the voices faded; returning the world to its former, detailed state. Before him stood Hermione and Ron, both with the worried faces they always seemed to sport in his presence these day. It had been Hermione who had touched him—if her scandalized stance was anything to go by.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry. I…I forgot about the bond. I haven't had a chance to read about them in depth but, I remember this paragraph about them that said…" Harry stared not quite understanding what she was saying in the slightest, until finally tuning her out and turning to the red headed one. Ron in turn rolled his eyes at the babbling know- it- all.

"I've been saying it since first year. She's completely and utterly menta… Ow! What was that for!" Ron turned to his g …friend.

"You're being mean Ronald." Harry smiled at the odd couple. They were familiar; a comfortable presence in the chaotic world. Very predictable… he liked that about them. There was no real worry that harm would befall his person while they were together. He relaxed them in font of them… bringing his clawed to run through his tussled locks. He smiled at them until noticing they weren't looking at him, but rather at his hand running through his hair.

"What?" he asked stupidly. In their presence he forgot what had happened in the last couple of days. He'd forgotten what he was and his place that stemmed from that fact.

"You're not really bonded to Malfoy are you, Harry?" Surprisingly this came from Ron. He looked at his best friend and made a noncommittal gesture. Harry gave them an odd look before noticing that it wasn't _just_ his fingers raking over his scalp.

He brought his hand down and glared at it before answering." I don't really understand what is going, to be honest. I…It all happened really fast. The situation hasn't really sunk in yet… I guess."

"Well the corridor is no where for this conversation to be held. Really, anyone could waltz around the corner at anytime, and I'm assuming that this is not something you want over heard." Harry nodded at the bushy haired witch who in turn began marching down the hallway.

His mind was not truly focused on their destination, instead focusing his thoughts inward vainly trying to come up with a decent excuse involving his _problem_ and more importantly what Dra… Malfoy had to do with it. He could only guess their reactions. Hermione was usually the calm headed one, but with her love of learning she'd no doubt have read everything in the library about Nyalgi. If of course there was anything. That in its self could be a blessing or a curse. On one hand she could see what he was capable of, and realize him for the dark creature he was. On the other she could see he was still Harry… if just with a little more baggage. Hermione could be the curse or the cure all depending on what she had read, but like Draco had said… "You might as well toss that book into the fire. There is nothing in that book but lies and wizarding perspective on how _bad_ Nyalgi are."

Not all the books could be like that one. There had to have been others; ones that showed the Nyalger's perspective, right? If that was true then, why would Snape bother to explain what a book could so much more thoroughly? Was _Snape_ a Nyalger? He seems pretty dominate enough. Would he…?

"Oh God!"

"Harry? Harry what's wrong?" The small Nyalger jumped back to the present only to realize he'd not come close to formulating a plan to evade their incessant questioning. He looked up into Hermione's worried brown eyes.

"It's nothing." He inwardly cringed at her glaring eyes that knew he was lying. He had never been the best at lying after all. "It…It's just this whole situation 'Mione. I'm overwhelmed and I keep slipping up because, I…I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing in the first place. I'm frustrated, confused, and yet strangely… content."

Hermione got close to him as she could with out directly touching him." Shush Harry, you're trying to fight things that you can't control. You should focus on the battles you can win rather than something internal that will hurt you in the long run."

"As always mate she's right." Harry turned his face to Ron who before had stood right inside his peripheral vision. There stood another less logical obstacle. Ron would no doubt have heard of Nyalgi, having come from a line of pureblooded wizards. No doubt he'd have been brainwashed to the ghost stories Snape had spoken about. Add that with his dislike for change and the red-headed temper and it would be a combination for destruction.

"So Harry…" His eyes diverted back to the Gryffindor book worm. "When were you going to tell us that you were a vampire?"

Harry's eyes widened, "I…I...I don't…"

"It's alright Harry. I can understand why you wouldn't want to tell anyone. After all Vampires aren't favored in good light…not that I really think they ever were…" Hermione spaced out for a second as if mentally rereading the thousands of books she'd read on the subject. "It doesn't matter anyway Harry because, both Ron and I support you and your newly found heritage," She announced smiling.

"_We_…What do you mean…we? Hermione he's… he's…"

"…In the same position as Professor Lupin, Ronald!" Hermione leveled a glare in his direction. "…And I didn't see you making such a big deal over _that!"_

"No that was you!" Ron pointed an accusatory finger at the bristling witch.

"Guys. Guys, stop it's fine… just leave it alone, alright. I'll just go…" Back to Draco? "…Somewhere."

"Wait! Harry…." Ron sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "She's right…again. It'll take me a bit to get used to your new…" He made a wild hand gesture. "But I think that I'll be alright with it once I realize you're not going to suck me dry while I sleep. I suppose that's what Malfoy is for anyway right?"

"He's your donor, isn't he? I've read all about them…"

" Er…" It seemed to Harry that lying to his friends was necessary anymore. They could fill in the blanks for him. That idea didn't make him feel anymore secure though, in fact it just made the guilt worse.

"Hermione… Of course you've read about them, Harry's probably read about them, and me? I just don't care. Anything that involves the ferret and Harry isn't something I want to know about! So what do you say we take down this Silencing Charm, go back to the commons, and battle it out on the chess board?" With careful gestures Ron guided Harry from the room leaving a fish mouthed mudblood in their wake.


	14. Curious Lions and Vicious Snakes

Chapter 14: Of Curious Lions and Vicious Snakes

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter or anything in relation to the books. Hell I'm not even going to say the plot is mine! Just remember I'm a poor college student who lives of her parents and makes minimum wage at a low class job. I've got nothing you would want so don't sue!

Authors Note:

It's been a while… I know I know. I did however tell you this story was not abandoned, and I'm keeping my word. I have just finished my first year of collage and now have a summer vacation to do as I please. I hope to continue this story and have updates out faster than I have. This particular chapter is not one of my favorites. I found it incredibly difficult to write. For those of you who cant pick up on what happens at the end… just let me say all will be revealed in the following chapter.

I hope you enjoy this. R&R! 

"Castle to D4," Harry watched his little castle slide to the aforementioned position. "Check."

Ron smirked in a way that reminded Harry of the Dom no doubt waiting for him to come out of hiding. "Bad luck that mate. At this rate the game'll be over in a matter of seconds."

Harry smiled at him. He was having an increasingly difficult time focusing on he game to really put much thought into any sort of strategy. Ever since biting Draco, and running off this niggling feeling had crept into his pores. The longer he stayed the worse it got. Before coming into the commons he'd managed to retract his claws, but his fangs would not fully retract. Harry had to wonder if this feeling had anything to do with his fleeing.

"Harry?" Ginny came up behind him and he smiled a tight-lipped smile at her. "Are you ok? You're sweating a lot and twitching." Her soft brown eyes looked at him concernedly, and consequentially gained the attention of the rest of the common room.

"He's fine Ginny. That bond between him and Malfoy must be stretched to far. They can't be too far apart else complications arise. We just need to go and find Malfoy."

Ron snorted, "It wouldn't surprise me if the Ferret stretched it on purpose."

"It doesn't work like that Ron. Stretching a bond like what we assume Malfoy and Harry have would hurt them both. Malfoy's a Slytherin, why would he hurt Harry when he gets hurt as well." Neville's voice whispered through the room, just as the trio stepped through the portrait. The wall slammed and the common room silenced, and all turned to the usually twitchy boy sitting in the corner of the room.

"Neville? What did you mean by that?" Seamus came and perched on the arm of the recliner Neville perched upon.

"W…what? Malfoy couldn't gain anything if by hurting Harry he in turn hurt himself."

"No not that!" cried a glossy lipped Lavender Brown. "You said 'Stretching a bond like we _assume _Malfoy and Harry have'. What did you mean by that?"

"Yeah Nev, what do you know that the rest of us don't?" Seamus slapped Neville on the back. "Cough it up!"

"I…um… that is… on the train…"

"Yes…" The whole common room was on the edge of their seats eagerly listening for some juicy gossip involving their favorite hero and his enemy. Neville – not being used to such a large audience began sweating profusely under their scrutiny.

"I'm s...sorry! I can't i…it wasn't any of m…my business and its n…none of yours either." Neville got up out of his seat and shook off the grasping hands not willing to take no for an answer. Making his way to his dorm, Neville sighed and mentally prepared himself for the verbal on slot he would have to endure the rest of the night from disgruntled roommates. It was a good thing Neville valued Harry's friendship.

Nothing could describe the feelings that Harry was encompassing as he was dragged down toward the dungeons. There was elated joy at the thought of being near his mate, and then cold chilling fear at the thought of his previous actions. What would the dominant decide to do for his manipulation? Would he himself duel out the punishment, or would he subject Harry to the pleasure of others like the books had said? He let out an involuntary whimper at the thought of his dominates rejection. His feet kept moving on their own violation though, despite his knees desperate plea to give out.

" It's ok Harry. We're almost here." He looked up. Dark grey stone surrounded them and the musty smell of mildew ensnared his senses—the dungeons. There was no sign of his mate though and he visibly slumped. He didn't even notice as Hermione banged on the Slytherin common room, nor when he was ushered inside after a nasty yelling match. Hands traded him off and his eyes went out of focus. Green and silver blurs engulfed his vision spinning around him until he didn't know up from down.

A dull banging could be heard in the distance, beating to the ache in his chest cavity. It was almost like he was shutting down. He felt the fall more than the floor when he was viciously shoved from behind, the lack of air when he was pummeled in the gut, the shake of the explosion more than the rocks that smashed onto his small frame. The dominant's lack of presence was detrimental to his physical being. Then it was as if the ocean inside his head ceased to be and the world became sound again. A warm feeling spread through his abused body and the all conscious thought faded into black.


End file.
